The Insanity Within
by cheeseylemons
Summary: Some weird metal ball lands on earth.  Jacks is a corpse.  Owen and Gwen have gone insane. Iantos has disappeared. Can Tosh save everyone.
1. Chapter 1

I am so board. I have no idea what to do. Everybody had gone home an hour ago. And I hadn't asked Ianto to stay behind. So I've gone to sleep. Kind of unusual for me I hardly ever sleep.

"_Jack you're going to die, but you won't come back this time" said a voice "It will be a painful death but first all that matters to you will perish and you will be blamed!"_

I wake up, Ianto was making Coffee.

"Want some?" he says.

"Sure. Anyone else here?" I ask.

"No." Ianto says with a smile on his face "Just us."

"Shall we go to the Boardroom, for some fun?" I ask.

Gwen came in looking for me. She came into my office. She thinks I'm not here. Gwen shouts for me.

"Shh" I whisper.

"Where are you?" she whispers back.

"Under my desk"

"Why?"

"Hiding from Ianto"

"Again, why?"

I checked to see if Ianto is there.

I stud up.

"Hide and seek what else?"

"You're naked!"

"Naked hide and seek"

"I'll just go" says Gwen turning around and heading for the door.

I stand here.

Ianto comes in "Found you" he said "What?"

"Gwen's here"

"Oh! Where did you put my clothes?"

"I hid them" I say with a giggle.

"Where?" he says frustrated.

"Under Gwen's desk" I laugh.

"Crap!" Ianto yells, this was one of the few times he got annoyed and angry, around me anyway.

"Oh my God"

"What?"

"Mine are there too"

"Crap!"

"Jack..." call Gwen "why are your clothes here?

"I'll tell you later. Can you put them outside my office?" I call back "Oh, and Ianto's too?"

Gwen does as she is told.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in my office.

Gwen and Ianto are in the boardroom.

Owen is on his way.

Tosh had a hangover?

"So..." says Gwen "What you been doing lately?"

Ianto looked at her.

"Sorry, bad subject" she says looking away from him.

"What's up with you two?" asks Owen.

"When did you get here?" ask Gwen trying to change the subject.

"Just now. What's up?" Owen asks more eagerly.

"Nothing!" she says starting to get angry.

"Tell me." says Owen "I answered your question."

"Just leave her alone" says Ianto walking out.

"Grumpy" says Owen.

I walk in.

"Anyone know where Tosh is? I need her to analyse this thing." I say holding up a random gizmo.

"No" says Owen "Hasn't she come in yet?"

"No" says Gwen wondering why Tosh isn't here and also in the back of her mind wondering why grown men like Jack and Ianto were playing hide and seek.

"Well, tell me when she gets here" I say.

"Sure" says Gwen and Owen almost at the same time.

Tosh wakes up. She has no idea what happened yesterday or last night. All Tosh could remember was coming out of the bar. The Bar?

Why the hell was I at the bar? She thought.

When Tosh got to work everyone was in the boardroom.

"Where've you been?" I ask.

"Nowhere. Why are you asking?" she answers.

"Because you're late by..." I glance at my watch "an hour no, two."

"I am?" Tosh says looking surprised.

"Why were you late?" Gwen asks.

"I don't know" replies Tosh "Can you stop asking me all these questions."

"Ok. Can you finish analysing that?" I say pointing at the gizmo downstairs.

"Right" Tosh says walking off.

"Ianto do us a coffee would you?" yells Owen.

"Already done it" Ianto says walking in.

"So something happened with the rift early this morning, any clues as to what it is?" I say.

"No" Gwen says.

"The rift, this morning..." says Owen "I saw a big flash. Do you recon that's got anything to do with it?"

"That was on the news." says Gwen "We should take a look shouldn't we?"

"Everyone else will be there now" I moan.

"So" says Owen.

"I can't be bothered with the police or whoever" I moan.

"Neither can I, but we have to Jack" says Gwen.

"I know. Come on then" I say.


	3. Chapter 3

We're all at the crash site.

UNIT are here. Crap, I can't be bother with them right now. They better not cause me trouble.

"Torchwood" I say "we're aloud in."

"K" some bloke says.

We walk down to some burnt grass with this weird metal ball.

"Something's tellin' me we shouldn't touch it" I say.

"Come on Jack what's the worst that could happen" says Owen.

"Who knows" I say "lots of weird stuff happens around here."

The ball makes you fell weird like your upset but happy at the same time and sick too.

Tosh goes over to scan it while Ianto and Owen try to lift it.

Gwen is watching them.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You fainted" says Ianto.

"What?" I ask.

"You fainted at the crash site, you've been out about 3 hours" explains Ianto.

"Why am I in my boxers?" I ask.

"You had a very bad fever and you'd turned red" says Ianto.

"Oh" I say.

"I think you're still hot" says Ianto.

"I am" I say.

He puts his hand on my head.

"Oh, you meant my fever," I say "Where are we?"

"Torchwood" says Gwen walking in "Your office to be precise."

"Ianto can I talk to Jack a mo?" she asks.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what you want me for?" I ask.

"Why did you faint?" asks Gwen

"You think I faked?" I replie.

"No" she says "I don't know. It's a weird feeling."

"How d'you mean?" I ask.

"Well you were looking at it funny and you didn't want to go in the first place..."

"And you think I faked!" I replie.

"I don't know, it looked real, but you might just be a good actor" says Gwen.

"Look at me! I'm red all over plus I felt kind of dizzy when I woke up" I say mad with her.

"Well don't have ago at me, I was just saying you were acting a bit weird" she says.

And she left his office. Ianto came in with coffee.

"So what did Gwen want?" Ianto asks.

"It doesn't matter" I say "Has Tosh got anything on the sphere thingy?"

"She says it's tough" he says "Like it doesn't want to be scanned."

"Oh. That's weird." I say.

"It's all a bit weird, don't you think though?" Ianto says.

"How d'you mean?" I ask.

"Well you know it gives me a bad felling and it made you faint just going near it" he says looking worried "Are sure it should be in the hub?"

"I'll be fine, I'm Jack, I'm always fine" I say with a smile. I kiss him. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"Ok" he says "If you're sure..."

"I am" I interrupt "Most definitely!"

"k" says Ianto with a little smile on his face.

"What's the time?" I ask.

"About 11ish" he says looking at his watch.

"Tell everyone to call it a day they need sleep" I say.

"K" He says "You want me to stay?"

"No, I still don't feel to good" I say dully.


	5. Chapter 5

"We can't tell anybody" I say quietly.

"Like I would" whispers Owen.

"Especially Ianto" I say.

"Will your boyfriend be jealous?" Owen teases.

"Get lost" I yell.

"Gladly" he says, then storms out of my office.

"Owen?" says Tosh.

"Not now" says Owen walking past her like she's not there.

"What's...?" Tosh doesn't finish, he'd already gone.

She came into my office.

"What's wrong with Owen?" she asks.

"It doesn't matter" I say waving away the subject.

"Ok" Tosh says "Where's Gwen?"  
"She's not come in yet"

"Oh"

"Have you found anything out about the ball thing?" I ask.

"Only that it's got some sort of force field disallowing me to scan it" she replies.

"Could you try and disable it?" I say "I would do it myself but I don't want to faint again so, yea"

"Sure" she replies not really listening.

"Good" I say.

"Ok" she says her mind drifting.

"Tosh?" I ask.

"Yea"  
"You Ok?"

"Yea" she says "fine, why wouldn't I be."

"Ok" 

"Rhys let go of my leg, I've got to go to work" laughs Gwen.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" says Rhys putting on a sad face.

"I'm already late" Gwen says and laughs at his fake sad face.

"Ok" he says "Don't forget a goodbye kiss."

"I won't" Gwen laughs.

Rhys grabs her and laughs.

"Are you sure you have to go?" he says with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, Rhys" she says and laughs more.

Her phone beeps. She has a Text:

_Where are you?_

It was from me.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on.

"Ianto it was just a meeting in a bar" I say.

"With a guy on your own just the two of you" he says.

"It was strictly business" I say.

"Sure" he says.

I can't believe he thinks I'm cheating on him, but he does look hot when he's angry. I should wined him up more often.

"Ianto" I say "You know me, why would I be with another guy?"

"Because I know you" he says.

"Clearly not that well" I say.

"Fine the" he says and he storms out of my office.

Gwen comes in a few minutes later.

"Everything ok?" she asks.

"Oh, just fine" I say sarcastically.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"Nothing" I say with a sigh.

"Must be something" she says.

"Ianto" I say.

"Is that why he left?" She asks.

"He left?"

"Yea, he stormed out all angry"

"Oh"

"What happened?"

"Him being worried like he is"

"Oh, you look like you could do with cheering up"

"Yea"

"We could all go to the pub?"

"Hasn't Tosh and Owen and You got work to do"

"Tosh and Owen, not so much me. The whole thing just gets me confused"

"Oh"  
"We could go down to the pub, if it'll help cheer you up?"

"K"


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up on my office floor; I can't remember anything from last night. I thought I was with Ianto. So I turn over and kiss the person I'm with.

Gwen was cold under her sheets. Her bed felt funny but she ignored it. Rhys must have just waked up too, because he kissed her.

"I love you" we say simultaneously.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yells Gwen.

"Where's Ianto?" I ask.

"We have bigger issues" says Gwen "Why am I here? What happened last night? Jack if you got me drunk, I am going to kill you!"

"Urm..." I say, still sleepy.

Gwen gets up.

"Nice arse" I say.

"What?" asks Gwen "Oh. Turn around Jack"

Gwen's so angry, angrier than she had ever been before.

I turned around.

"I'm going to kill you, I hate you" she says.

She gets dressed and leaves my office. She goes to her desk. You could see the anger in her face, smoke was practically coming out of her ears. She gets her gun. She comes back in my office. She shots. She knows I won't die but she carries on shouting anyway.

Owen arrives. He hears the shouting, He runs to my office. He gets out his gun.

"You too then?" he asks.

"What?" replies Gwen.

"Found yourself naked, on the floor next to Jack" he says.

"You said you wouldn't tell" I but in.

"Yes" says Gwen.

"Your little boyfriends not here Jack" says Owen "and you still didn't say how I got there in the first place."

"Well" I say with a grin "let's get one thing straight Ianto is not little..."

"Shut up" Owen interrupts. Then he shots me.


End file.
